


Adar & Ion: Treasure

by Sivan325



Series: Adar & Ion [9]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adar & Ion Series, Alternate Universe, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princeling Legolas saw something that fascinated him much, and all because of the fish…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adar & Ion: Treasure

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Adar & Ion: Treasure

Series: Adar & Ion

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Cal

Rate: K+

Warning: Humor, fluff, vignette.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: AU.

Summary: Princeling Legolas saw something that fascinated him much, and all because of the fish…

Author Note: Following " _Adar & Ion: Go Fish!_"

 **Special Author Note: Dedicate to Fair Rider – the draw that you did inspired me, so this is for you!**

For those who wondered about the draw picture, you can find it at Estel-Angst-Central Forum; hope to see you there.

 **Mirkwood**

" _Ada…" Legolas called._

 _Thranduil swam over to his elfling, "What is it?"_

" _Tell the fish to come back, he swam away…" Legolas pleaded_ _to_ _his Adar._

Thranduil stared at his elfling, amused by his sweet words, and softly suggested, "Follow him—maybe the fish wants to show you something."

Legolas stared at his Adar with wide eyes, and when his Adar nodded his consent, he followed the fish under the river wit his father close behind them.

The princeling could see groups of colorful fishes swim next to him; he wanted to touch them, his curiosity aroused. Thranduil noticed it, and stopped his son before he could do anything. "Nay, ion-nin, they are a family, and one should not separate them."

"Family?" Greenleaf asked as he stared at his Adar. Thranduil nodded.

"Like us?" Legolas asked.

"Aye, ion-nin, like us." Thranduil replied softly, as he took his son's hand, and then they both continue to follow the fish, down and deeper the river bottom.

"Ada?" Legolas asked. Noticed his Ada's eyes on him, he continued, "Where is the fish taking us?"

Thranduil shakes his head, as he did not know, as he replied, "I have no idea, ion-nin."

Thranduil noticed how Legolas continued to stop and stare at his surrounding. He could see how his blue eyes shone with every discovery. He could hear his soft voice, as he pointed all the things that fascinated him. The king's smile was large.

Then, the fish had stopped, and Legolas stared at two figures in front of him.

"Ada, who are they?" Legolas asked, as he scanned the two figures; instead of legs, they had tails.

"I believe, ion, that this is the treasure that the river held." Thranduil replied, as he sudden remembered the tale that his Adar told him, about the mermaid and merman that kept watch over the river to protect it from any evil.

"Treasure?" Legolas repeats the word, not fully understand. He stared at his Adar instead of the figures.

"Aye, treasure," Thranduil confirmed, and noticing the confused in his ion's eyes, he continued, "The mermaid and the merman that you see in front of you take care of the all thing in this river, protecting the fish from people who wish to hunt them. The king stared at his son's eyes as they lit up

"Can I also be a guardian, too?" Legolas asked.

"Do you want to be with the fishes, or me?" Thranduil asked, hiding his grin from his son.

"Nay, I will, and you are my guardian and my Adar." Legolas replied.

"I love you, ion-nin." Thranduil said, and gave his son a hug.

The mermaid approached the king, and spoke. "King Thranduil, Princeling Greenleaf…"

"How did she know my name, if I never gave it to her, Adar?" Legolas asked.

"The nature moves in mysterious ways." Thranduil replied, and then he turned at the merman that came forward, "Meet _my treasure_ , Princeling Legolas."

"I am?" Legolas asked.

"Aye, ion-nin, you are the best treasure an Adar like me could ask for." Thranduil replied with smile, as he hugged and kissed his son.

 **The End… unless**   
**you ask for more**


End file.
